Severus Snape's Daughter
by Trumpetina
Summary: A baby girl turns up on the doorstep of Hogwarts. She turns out to be Snape's daughter, how does he cope as she grows. Will be the story of her until she goes to Hogwarts herself. Please review, story is better than summary.
1. Baby Girl

Thunder grumbled throughout the night and lightening lit up the sky and illuminated the ground of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was just past midnight, and most of the lights in the castle were extinguished. A tall lady, in dark robes swept up the path towards the castle doors. She deposited her bundle on the doorstep, walked briskly back down the path and out of the gates. She gazed at the castle once more, twisted on the spot and with a crack, disappeared.

The bundle, on the step, began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun peeped up over the horizon, Albus Dumbledore was preparing for his morning walk around the grounds. He swung open the great oak doors and nearly tripped over a bundle of cloth. On closer inspection however, he discovered that it was not a bundle of cloth but actually a small baby. He swooped down and picked it up gently, before hurrying to the hospital wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madam Pomfrey bustled around, settling the baby into a cot in the hospital wing. She finished feeding it and then walked over to where Dumbledore was waiting patiently. She handed him a note, "this came in the blankets, sir" she explained, "I am going to run tests to see who the parents are when it wakes up and I see that it is only about one week old."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Well then Poppy," he smiled, "I shall leave you to your excellent work and go read this letter!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in his office Dumbledore opened the letter and began to read.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_My name is Mary-Anne Wolf. This is my daughter, she is a week old and has no name. Do not try to find me, I am going abroad and leaving this baby with her father. Who's the father you may ask? Severus Tobias Snape. Yes, it is!_

_I will not be coming back for the baby, Severus and I moved on and I am in a new relationship where the baby is not wanted and will soon be replaced. _

_Severus – I did love you while we were together but I have come to the conclusion that it wouldn't have worked. This is why I have brought her to your school where she can be brought up by you in the presence of many other students and teachers. I am sure you will do a fine job of raising her._

_As I said earlier, she has no name, you will have to choose one but I request that her middle name be Ella for my mother and she take your last name. In time, I am sure you will tell her about me, but NEVER raise her hopes for me coming back for her. It won't happen._

_Mary-Anne Wolf_

Dumbledore tilted his head back and laughed, a great hearty laugh. Severus Snape, the most feared and hated professor was the father of a small, baby girl. Then, Dumbledore stood and flooed Severus Snape's office, calling him through to the hospital wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape stared in shock at the letter and then at the small baby sleeping peacefully in Dumbledore's arms. "Mary-Anne, how could you," he whispered, and then looking up he raised his voice, "What am I to do?" he asked. Dumbledore replied, "Well, first you should name her, and then I think that you should make her a nursery in your chambers before we introduce her to the school."

Severus looked at baby and held out his arms for her. As he looked into her face, snuggled up against his chest he quite suddenly knew the name that fit with the sweet face, and the tufts of silky red hair. "Lily, Lily Ella Snape." He said addressing the room at large. When she opened one green eye he knew he had made the right choice.

**A/N : Sorry for the short chappie. It is just to see if you like it, the idea I mean. If you do I shall continue on, any ideas of where I should take it, please let me know. I am thinking it should be the story of her until she goes to Hogwarts. Please Read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own harry Potter, all I own is Mary-Anne Wolf, Lily Ella Snape and the plot. I'm not JK. **


	2. The First Few Months

Severus Snape swept back to his rooms cradling Lily in his arms. The baby hadn't cried since she had been left on the doorstep, and she had been passed between adoring members of the staff when Dumbledore had introduced Lily and the situation Snape found himself in.

It had been found that Lily was not dressed appropriately and was wearing what appeared to be a shrunken t-shirt and she had no other belongings other than the blanket she was wrapped in. So, Professor Flitwick was put on babysitting duty and Professor McGonagall set up the nursery while Madam Pomfrey took Snape out to by the basic baby needs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flitwick settled into a couch in the dungeons with his book, and nestled amongst the cushions he began to read.

Nearly half an hour later he heard the baby begin to cry from the cot in the next room and hurried to her side. He picked her up and danced across the room with her, swaying and jigging and shushing her. When the baby continued to bawl he guessed that she must be hungry and summoned the magically altered bottle. It had had to be altered as baby's her age wouldn't be on bottles.

Satisfied that his job was done, Flitwick settled back into the couch, almost hidden in all the cushions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor McGonagall was enjoying herself immensely. The walls were a deep purple and the ceiling sky blue, there were portraits adorning the walls of magical beings and one of a past Headmistress so that Dumbledore could keep and eye on her. The cot in the corner was painted bright rainbow shades and had a purple quilt and pillow with pale pink sheets.

The cupboard was white and the door handles painted pink, left wide open revealing space for fabulous baby outfits. Professor McGonagall placed a grass green fuzzy rug on the floor and left the room muttering "Nox," as she did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey had been shopping for two hours, they had nappies, baby food, mobiles, toys for when she was older, books, baby bags and were about to enter the baby clothes store. Once inside Madam Pomfrey moved towards a rack of brightly coloured jumpsuits. She picked out several colours before continuing on. Half an hour later they left, Snape's arm's full of his purchases.

Snape groaned and muttered something about his bank account but Madam Pomfrey turned around and snapped, "You _do _realize that this is your own fault don't you Severus Tobias Snape." Snape was shocked and nodded meekly before apparating to just outside Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Welcoming feast a week later there were much whispering and pointing at the small baby girl seated on the potion master's lap. After all the first years were sorted, and the wonderful food had been devoured Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. "Welcome," he began. As he went on he picked up Lily and introduced her to the school, she didn't seem to notice and began to suck on his buttons. Snape had to suppress a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few months past in the usual way for Snape, except for he was now caring for another human. He spent his days, teaching, playing with Lily and watching as his students served detentions. The slytherin's had adopted Lily as 'their little Slytherin,' and if he had to go to the their common room for any reason the girls would always be asking of Lily.

Lily had learned to crawl and it had led to the baby-proofing of Snape's rooms and other rooms Lily visited. She had learned to pull herself up and out of a portrait hole if it was opened but she couldn't open it herself.

One afternoon he left a Slytherin fifth year in charge of Lily while he went to a meeting. He came back to find the portrait hole wide open, and smiled to himself thinking of it as a welcoming gesture as he stepped into his quarters. He looked around and saw the girl asleep on the couch with her head in her O.W.L preparation book.

He marched over and shook the girl's shoulder, waking her abruptly, "Oh Professor, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just so tired from studying!" he smiled at her reassuringly and then asked "That's ok I guess, where's Lily?" The girl looked around the room and stood up quickly saying "I left her on the carpet with a couple of toys!"

Snape sighed but said "Well she can't have gone far, she can only crawl." They looked around his rooms and couldn't find her when Snape remembered the open portrait hole. Running from the rooms he called over his shoulder to the teary eyed girl, "Umm, thanks but your services are no longer required."

**A/N – Thankyou to anyone who reviewed, and yes I know it is a bad story and all but it is only my second and I am only 12! And yes, I know it is corny to name her Lily but I couldn't help it!**

**Disclaimer – yeah well I am obviously not JK and I only own a couple of characters and the corny plot….**


	3. Porridge

Severus Snape continued to search the lower floors of the castle till just before dinner. Unbeknownst to Snape, Dumbledore came and stood behind him, chuckling lightly as the potions master desperately called Lily's name. "Snape," Dumbledore began, "you have to come to dinner now! I will make an announcement at dinner of her missing status and then we can have them all on the lookout for her!" Snape sighed, but came to dinner anyway.

Before people tucked into the food, Dumbledore made the announcement about Lily and accordingly everyone was shocked. They all murmured things about bad baby-sitters and going to help look after dinner when they were interrupted by a loud bang as the doors to the Great Hall swung open to reveal Bill Weasley, a first year, carrying a giggling baby, pulling at Bill's red hair.

There was dead silence and then Bill managed to squeak out "I found her crying in the broom cupboard in the Entrance Hall, she was sitting there in the dark so I brought her here." Dumbledore stood and said "thankyou Bill. If you could bring Lily up here…. Everyone please return to your meals." Snape took Lily from Bill and thanked him reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day most of the school went home for Christmas, leaving only Bill Weasley with the staff. When asked why he wasn't returning for Christmas he replied, "Mum and Dad want my first holiday home after school to be a happy one and my Auntie just died so… Also, it is apparently a tradition for Weasleys to stay at Hogwarts for their first Christmas."

So for the week of holidays leading up to Christmas, Bill learnt new spells in the library, flew his broom outside and ate his meals at the High Table with the teachers. At first he was uncomfortable but it soon became apparent that he was good in awkward situations. He asked the teachers if they needed help and would often be found filing paper work for a Professor. He helped Snape brew the potions needed for the hospital wing, and this was also helping him with his own potions skills.

Snape was horrified to realize that he was growing to like the boy. After all he was helpful, polite, kind to others and Lily loved him. They would often sit at the table at meal times and Bill would amuse Lily by pulling faces, (until he got told off by Professor McGonagall) or trying to get her to say 'Bill'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of the Christmas holidays rolled around and soon they were all back to the steady schedule of school. It seemed to Snape that time was flying by, it was already April and Lily was eight months old.

She was being dressed by Snape one day as he talked to Professor McGonagall about Bill Weasley's exceptional charms marks. Suddenly a very small voice piped up. "Bi," Lily said, "Bi, bee, Bill! Bill, Bill, Bill!" Snape and McGonangall stared at the eight month old who was sitting on the couch and smiling to herself. "Why is she talking?" asked Snape, "I read in a book Poppy gave me that they talk later than this!" Professor McGonagall smiled, "That's muggle babies, Severus! Magical babies do everything faster, and once they've started there's no stopping them."

As if to prove Professor McGonagall's point Lily slid off the couch and pulled herself up. She took small, toddling steps towards her playpen, falling several times but eventually she got there were she picked up a toy, squeezed it and it said, "Hello!" Lily mimicked it. She squeezed it again and it said, "Ouch!" again, Lily mimicked, she squeezed it a last time and it said firmly "no!" Lily giggled, "no, no, no, no NO!" Snape sighed and picked up his daughter, taking her to breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the Great Hall, Snape warned Lily to be good and walked to the High Table, passing the Gryffidoors. As they walked past Bill, Lily grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, causing Bill to yelp and spill Pumpkin juice down his robes. "Hi, Lily," he sighed, but got the shock of his life when she said, "Hewo Biwl." He gaped at her and she giggled and waved as Snape continued on.

At the High Table, Snape was trying to feed Lily. She had a new favourite word, "No," which she was using quite a bit. "Here Lily, eat some eggs," coaxed Snape, "no," said Lily simply, "Ok fine. How about some toast then?" Lily shook her head, "No," Snape sighed, "Come on Lily you have to eat. How about some porridge?" Lily shook her head, screwed up her eyes and yelled, "no, no, NO!" Then she grabbed the bowl of porridge and poured it over Snape's head.

The Great Hall was silenced as they watched their potion's master. He was stunned, sitting there stock still with white goo all over his face and dripping onto his lap. Then Dumbledore began to chuckle, and soon the whole hall was roaring with laughter, including Severus Snape.

**A/N – I hope you liked that chappie. The next one will be a little more forward in time. Hope you liked it please review. Although no flaming please.**

**DISCLAIMER – I am not JK, I doubt she would write silly things like this. I own the plot and two characters, that is all.**


	4. Two Year Olds, Dolls and Temper Tantrums

**A/N : Mild spanking, non-sexual and if you don't like don't read it.**

It was two years on from the porridge incident and Lily was now 2 years 8 months. She was very cute, could walk along quite confidently and talked practically non-stop.

She had to stay in Snape's quarters, and she usually did. Snape still like to be seen as tough and scary from the students point of view but he was a big softie on the inside. This is why he was particularly annoyed at this little incident.

Lily was in room playing and it was last lesson of the day. She was playing 'Mummies and Daddies' when he doll acquired a nasty slit up the back from falling off her dresser. SO she decided that this was the emergency that Snape had talked about when he said that if there was an emergency she was to run to his classroom in the dungeons. So she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his class Snape was having fun intimidating a third year who had stuffed up a potion. "_ignorant little brats," _he thought grumpily_, "wasting all my ingredients!"_

Just then Lily ran screaming and sobbing and crying out "Daddy, Daddy," into the lab and buried herself in Snape's robes. He turned around and scooped her up, sneering at the curious third years and set her down on his desk. "What is it honey," he asked worriedly, "my..my..my dolly she hurt!" said Lily, stammering, "She fell off the dresser.all by herself!" Snape sighed "Lily you know you are only meant to come here and interrupt me in an emergency!" Lily's bottom lip wobbled, "It is Daddy! She's dying, see!" Lily's little finger jabbed at the stuffing spilling out of her doll.

Sighing, Snape whipped out his wand and was about to fix the doll when Lily snatched his wand, "Lily!" he reprimanded, surprised, "Give that back!" She shook he head and spun it as it shot sparks everywhere "No! You will hurt her with magic!" Snape, frowned, "Lily Ella Snape, you will give me back my wand now or you will be punished later!" She frowned back and said "NO! I like this wand!" Snape's eyes grew wide, "Lily! Give it now, or you can go sit in the corner for ten minutes!"

Lily reluctantly gave back the wand but then grabbed her doll and jumped of the table. "Lily, don't you want me to fix your doll?" asked Snape, confused. "Yes! You _have _to fix my doll, but not with magic." "No." said Snape and swept past her to teach his class. Lily stared at him, her mouth open. Then she marched up to him and punched his leg, as hard as she could. Snape turned slowly from marking a student, "What did you just do," he hissed at her but Lily opened her little mouth wide and chucked herself, screaming, onto the floor. "Fix my dolly, sew her, sew her, sew her, sew her!" Snape picked up the writhing child and set her back on his desk. He said to her, "Lily, that was very bad of you! I will fix your dolly and then we can go back to the rooms after class, okay?" Lily nodded enthusiastically "Otay! I get to stay, YAY!"

Snape mimed sewing as he whispered reparo and soon the doll was fixed and he went back to work. Lily skipped over to Bill, "Bwill! Hi!" He smiled at her "Hi Lily, were you being naughty again?" Lily scowled, "No, of course not Bwill! I am NEVER naughty!" Bill chuckled and Lily put her hands on her hips. "Not funny Bwill!"

A Slytherin at the next table said, "Hey Lils, why are you letting the blood traitor Weasley insult you. He's only a Gryfindoor!" In an instant Lily had ran to the offending person even as Bill cried, "Lily, leave it!" She picked up the ingredients of the persons bench and chucked them randomly into his cauldron, causing it to explode and splatter him with green muck. "Haha," Lily poked out her tongue and then Snape roared "Lily Ella Snape!"

The bell rang so Snape dismissed the class and the chaos dispersed. "Lily!" Snape grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the classroom. "You were a spoilt brat today, you know that? You are going to be punished!" Lily screamed, "No! No, no, no no!" and she lifted her feet off the ground as she was dragged along causing her to slide along the ground as she attempted to kick Snape. He continued to drag her as she kicked, punched slapped, pinched and bit Snape. He pushed her through the portrait hole and she immediately ran to her room. Taking a minute to calm himself, Snape went after the bratty two year old.

When he went into Lily's room she was sitting on her bed, as she saw Snape she poked her tongue out. He crossed the room and pulled her off the bed and into a standing position. "Lily," he began, "you were very naughty today and you need to be punished. In fact, I think you need to be spanked." Lily shook her head, "No! I'm a good girl, and I won't let you hit me!"

Lily ran from the room but Snape walked out and picked her up swatting her butt as he walked back to her room. "Ow!" cried Lily but Snape chuckled, "That didn't hurt, little one!"

He sat on Lily's bed and pulled her across his knee, and pulled down her shorts and knickers quickly. "No! Daddy, no!" "oh yes, Lily, you deserved it!" He then smacked her 12 times, pausing after each one to say something else she had done wrong. When he was finished he pulled up her knickers but left off her shorts and rubbed small circles on her back till she stopped sobbing and hiccupping. Then he pulled off her t-shirt and laid her down for a nap.

He went downstairs and stuck his head in the fire as he flooed the Headmaster. "Dumbledore, Lily has turned into a spoilt brat," he began.

**A/N : Hey, sorry it's a short chappie but I had to get an update up. I was away all weekend. I'm sorry, it's really bad but…I might end up changing it…**


	5. A New Addition

Lily Snape grumbled incoherently as her father gently woke her up at 7am. She was still tired and had no desire to move so her father simply laughed and lifted her little three-year-old body from the bed. "Nooooo…" Lily whined but one glare from her father silenced her. She was no longer acting spoilt as she learnt from numerous trips over her father's lap over the past year. A year had passed since the potions incident but Bill Weasley would still chuckle from the memory if you mentioned it. No one dared mention it in Snape's presence though as his face would turn thunderous and the person who mentioned it would get a world class glare for their troubles.

Lily and Snape sat at the table and Snape began to pile food onto her plate and chop it into pieces for her. When she began to eat he also got some food. Lily picked at the food moodily, she was still tired and grumpy. It was a week until Christmas break and she had been sick for the past week so her father had not let her out of her room. She had been cooped up in her chambers by herself (well she had the house elves but they didn't count) with only her father for company at night. She was thoroughly sick of her father and sick of her rooms. "Daddy…" she began "May I play with Bill today, seeing as it's a Saturday?" Snape frowned at her "No you may not. You are still sick." Lily stamped her little "No I'm not Daddy!" Snape raised an eyebrow and she shrunk back a little, "Okay fine!" Lily turned back to her food and spent the rest of her breakfast in silence.

When they returned to their rooms Lily went straight to her bed room and slammed the door. Incensed Snape went after her and pulled it open. "What is the meaning of this, young lady?" he asked but Lily just burst into tears and buried her face in her pillow. "Go 'way, don like oo' she mumbled. Snape rolled his eyes and went over to her to calm her down. "Shh sweetie calm down, what happened? What's wrong?" Lily rolled over and stared at him, her teary green eyes meeting his. "You!" she spat. "Excuse me! Lily, what is the matter with you today, girl." Lily narrowed her eyes and said "I sick of you! Sick, sick sick. I wanna a new person to play with, just go 'way!"

Snape pressed his lips together and walked out of the room, closing the door with a click behind him. He stuck his head in the fire and floo called Poppy. "Can I come through?" he asked. Poppy looked up from making a bed, "Oh sure Severus! Is it about Lily?" Snape nodded in agreement before yelling to Lily that he was going out. He stepped into the fire and whirled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later Severus was seating across a table from Poppy telling her his latest troubles with Lily. "Hmm well Severus it seems to me that she is bored and lonely with only one other family member. Perhaps you should think about adopting a child as well because not only is she lonely she also needs to develop social skills with children her own age. Otherwise Hogwarts will be terrible for her." Snape pursed his lips, "But surely Poppy there must be something else, I can't adopt another child now can I?" Poppy only smiled gently, "We'll see Severus."

Just then, Dumbledore popped his head around the door, "Ah Severus. A word please?" Severus nodded and followed him up to his office. "Yes Dumbledore?" Dumbledore said "We need to check up on Harry Potter and you are the only available staff member." Snape rolled his eyes, "Ok fine Dumbledore, I'll go check up on the spoilt prince." Dumbledore smiled gratefully, "Oh and Severus, only make your presence known if absolutely necessary. But stay for a few hours to watch him in his day. Be back by dinner please."

Severus simply nodded and apparated away with a crack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus made himself invisible and then sat under a tree to watch. Soon a four-year-old Harry Potter came out into the garden with a bucket of water. He watered the plants and then weeded too. Snape frowned at this, but passed it off as a punishment for something, He then heard Pertunia yell, "Boy! Get back here right now and make my Dudders lunch!" Snape's frown deepened. Then a car pulled into the driveway and Vernon stepped, no squeezed, out of it's frame, He cast over the garden and spied a weed still lurking. "BOY!" he thundered, "Why is there a weed in the garden?" Harry stumbled back into the garden. (**A/N – Child Abuse coming up) **Vernon pulled off his belt and knocked Harry to the ground, he tore off his shirt and began to viciously whip Harry while he yelled, "You'll do your work properly BOY and if I get inside and there is another thing out of place, or Petunia or Dudders have ANY complaints then you are toast BOY! Once I am finished go straight to cupboard and no noise, no food for you tonight!"

Snape leapt to his feet and became visable once more, "I'd advise you to _stop _if I were you, Sir" he drawled in a silky smooth, dangerous voice. Then he scooped up a whimpering Harry and turned to Vernon, "I am taking Harry at the moment. He won't be coming back, but I will be seeing you shortly to collect his belongings." Vernon grunted "Well here, this shirt is all his belongings". Snape glared at the man, "Nonetheless," he hissed, "I will be sure to see you soon." Then he snatched the shirt and disapperated back to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore and Snape were gathered around Harry's bed as he was healed by Poopy. The boy was in a shocking state and Poppy was grumbling to herself as she mended him. Dumbledore said, "Well, Pop, are we almost done? We need to send him back you see." Poppy whirled around and screeched at him causing Harry to whimper, "NO ALBUS FUCKING DUMBLEDORE HE IS NOT GOING BACK YOU TOAD. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SENT HIM THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE." Dumbledore winced, "well none of the teachers can take him here and needs either us, or blood protection." Severus finally spoke up "Okay, okay fine! I'll take him. At least this way he won't grow up spoilt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Harry woke up, snuggled into soft blankets. He screamed, where the hell was he? He vaguely remembered being saved from his Uncle and being healed by a nice lady but the rest of it was blank. He hoped his Uncle wasn't too mad!

Soft feet sounded and he looked up to see a girl about a year younger than him staring at him with wide eyes. "Heyo" she smiled, "I Lily, and I live here, Daddy says you my new brudda and you live here too now! This my Daddy, and he say he your Daddy too now!" Harry looked up from Lily into the kind eyes of Severus Snape. "Oh well nice to meet you but I really best be getting home before my Uncle gets really mad. I don't want him to break my wrist again." Snape's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and Lily's eyes widened. Harry climbed out of bed and made to run past Severus but Severus caught him and lifted him into the air. "Hey not so fast little buddy! Where are you off to?" Harry struggled, "Put me down! I gotta go home to my uncle before he gets mad. I don't wanna stay here, please let me go!" Snape tightened his grip, "No Harry! Your Uncle can't get mad anymore, I adopted you last night and he signed the forms Thismorning. You stay here now, this is your home. Here with us!" Harry still wriggled, "NO! No no no! Don' wanna!" he bit Severus's finger and kicked him in the groin. "Harry" Severus warned as he set him on the ground, but still held tightly ro his shoulders,"You are being naughty, and naughty children get punished. One more naughty thing, and I don't care how new you are you will have earnt a trip over my knees."

Harry tipped his little face up defiantly and spoke up, "Pith off ugly!" Lily gasped as her mouth made a perfect 'o' and her eyes became as wide as saucers. Without waiting to be told to she fled from the room, she knew Harry was going to get spanked and didn't want to watch.

Snape sat on the bed and beckoned Harry, "Come here Harry!" Harry tossed his head and stamped his little foot, "No!". Snape tried again but was met with, "Make me!" Snape shook his head at Harry, "Believe me son, you don't want me to make you!" Harry scoffed and pulled a face, "whatever silly person." Snape lost his patience and reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him closer. He yanked him over his lap and tugged down his shorts and underwear. Harry turned a bright red little face around and covered his exposed bottom with both hands. "hey! What are you doing?" Snape arched and eyebrow and replied, "Haven't you ever been spanked before?" When he was met with a shake of a head he continued, "Well spankings are very different to your Uncle's beatings. They are given by people who love you so that you learn not to do it again. They don't leave lasting marks, but they still WILL hurt, okay?" Harry shook his head, "But, but, I don wan a spanking?" Snape simply sighed and brought his hand down sharply to begin.

"You don't **SMACK** talk back **SMACK **to me **SMACK** young man! **SMACK **You do **SMACK **not use foul **SMACK** language with me **SMACK ** or at all **SMACK** . You do not **SMACK** kick or bite **SMACK** and you do not** SMACK** insult **SMACK**. You do not **SMACK** run away **SMACK** when someone is trying to talk to you **SMACK** and you are polite **SMACK** at all times Harry **SMACK**! "

It has not been a particularly harsh spanking but Harry shuddered and shook as he hung limply over Snape's lap. He rubbed circles on his back and once he had calmed a little he lifted him so he was sitting on his lap. Snape cradled him to his chest and stroked his hair while whispering, "Calm down silly child, it wasn't that bad now was it?" Harry sniffed, "Yeth it was!" They sat in silence for a minute until Harry piped up, "Do you still love me Dad?" Snape's heart clenched at the use of that name and reassured him that he did love him. "Are you my dad now?" Snape smiled, "Yes, I am. If you'd like me to, of course!" Harry nodded his little head vigorously, "Yes please dad!" Then Snape pulled off his shirt and pulled up his underwear. Harry whimpered, "Please don't! It huuuurts!" So Snape pushed them down again and simply laid him in the bed, pulling the covers over him again. He looked around the room and smiled, Minevra had added an extra room and decorated it for a little boy. It was quite….sweet, "Daddy?" piped up a little voice, "I love you." Snape kissed his forehead, "I love you too, _son_."

**A/N- OMG I am so sorry for not updating. Hope this satisfys….**


End file.
